


Fire & Gold

by insanelycrazymad



Series: AH/RT Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Among other things that don't require a tag I think?, Anal, Blood, Blood Drinking, But Not Much, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some Plot behind it, Smut, Some angst, human!michael, slight blood kink, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycrazymad/pseuds/insanelycrazymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew being in a relationship with a vampire would come with its ups and downs. When Ryan tells him that he shouldn't trust him anymore, he takes things into his own hands and shows his boyfriend that no matter what he'll always be right there by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/gifts).



“Don’t trust me.”

The younger man almost didn’t hear his companion next to him, the loud noise of explosions and gunfire echoing from the movie tuning everything else virtually out. He moved his head up to get a better look at his boyfriend, piercing blue eyes glancing back down at him in an expression that Michael had seen many times before. Too many times. Shaking his curls and letting out a sigh he moved from where his head was sitting restfully against the older’s shoulder, reaching for the remote and muting the television so that the room was coated in an almost uncomfortable silence.

“And why the hell not this time, Ryan? It better be a god damn better reason then the twilight bullshit you spewed out few days ago cause I ain’t listening.” Crossing his arms to prove a point Michael moved himself so that his back rested nicely against the opposite arm of the couch, foot tapping against his boyfriend’s thigh as he waited for an answer. Michael knew the relationship he was getting into those few years back, watching Ryan save him from a couple of punks who thought Michael would look even better on their bed, disgusting slurs making Michael's sick and fear for the worst. The Gent came in like a bullet, putting those assholes in their place and forever engraving his spot in Michael's heart. A few meetings turned into dates, dates turned into staying over at each other's places, and well the rest was easy. Was it easy to date someone who could easily kill you? well, no, but Michael was still breathing and alive so he counted that off as a good sign.

“I… I slipped…” That most definitely got the human’s attention, eyebrow cocked as he sat a little bit straighter as he listened. “I… It was a honest mistake. The blood bank has been running a bit low ever since Joel came strolling through town and I, fuck I was hungry and…” Shaking hands moved to clutch at blonde locks, breathing in and out through his nose like it was a chore as he shook himself in disbelief. “I forgot how it tasted… human blood…I didn’t kill him though. I swear.”

“You did what you had to for survival. You can’t help the instinct inside .” Moving closer to the gent Michael reached up to place his hands on top of Ryan’s, coaxing the blonde to let go of his grasp and to try and calm down his breathing a bit more. “I don’t fault you for that…”

“But it could of been you!” Ryan whipped his head up, beautiful blues turning into a light crimson as he tried to focus the rage from his body. _Anchor yourself, he’s right here, he’s alright…_

He wasn’t expecting Michael to lean in and place a soft, gentle kiss against his lips, or for the lad to position himself so that he was sitting comfortably in his lap, hands cupping each side of his face. He looked so calm, so put together, a stark contrast to the emotions that seemed to be exploding in Ryan’s mind. The elder slid careful hands down to rest along Michael’s sides, fingertips skimming along  the cotton fabric of his shirt before finding purchase on Michael’s hips.

“I don’t know what to do,” he confessed, soft and almost timid as he moved forward, resting his forehead against Michael’s own and just breathed in his scent.

“I, I know something…. but you’re not gonna like it.” Silence fell for a moment before the gent moved, looking up at the curly haired boy he loved so much, waiting for the inevitable answer he was almost afraid would spill from his lips. “You should feed off me.”

_That…. that was not it._

Eyes grew wide as Ryan clutched tightly onto him, biting his lower lip almost in thought before shaking his head. His pupils were already dilating at the prospect of it, tasting the pure wonderful blood of his mate, if he would be as wonderful as lore says he should…

“N-No, I can’t Michael… I’ll lose control I know I wi-” Ryan was cut off once more with a kiss, this one more powerful and heated than the last, desperate and still filled with all the emotions that were buzzing off of his skin. Ryan gladly returned it, humming appreciatively as he took over control, willing the human to submit as a hand came up to card itself through wild curls. Michael allowed such an action, his own hands disappearing underneath Ryan’s shirt as he pulled and bunched the fabric up past his pecs. The vampire knew what his human was trying to do, the trouble he would inevitably cause later on down the road for him, but he couldn’t find it in his fog-induced mind to care. Breaking the kiss and tugging on Michael’s hair beneath his fingers he felt the other pull back, neck lovingly pale and exposed as his mouth found purchase and latched onto the soft flesh. A small moan escaped from the lad, one which made Ryan smirk as he sucked and nibbled where he could.

“R-Ryan… You’re not…” His skin turned warm, heartbeat frantic as fingernails scraped against Ryan’s chest while the other gave out a small chuckle. One slight buck of his hips and he could tell that Michael was most definitely getting excited from all of this.

“I’m not going to leave fang marks where people can see. Hickies? Hell yeah…  but if you want me to taste you I’m going to do so a little more… intimately.” He trailed off with a small purr into the lad’s ear, his free hand moving down to grasp and massage the inside of his thigh as an example, moving hips up once more as a soft mew escaped from his partner’s beautiful mouth. He pulled himself away from the sensitive flesh with a soft lick before examining the damage, smirking at the now flourishing mark that he knew the boy would put on proud display at work on Monday. He caught his eyes and had to hold back a chuckle at how blown out and positively needy the boy looked, licking his cherry-stained lips as soft pants puffed against Ryan’s chin. He knew what he had to do in that moment, scooping the boy up in his arms as he lifted him up off of the couch with a loud squeak and hurried the two into their bedroom.

The movie was long forgotten, as well as Ryan’s patience as he dropped Michael down onto the mattress, watching as the boy gripped the sheets to steady himself before examining his mate in ways that always drove the vampire crazy. “Strip, now.” He saw Michael shiver slightly before moving to pull his shirt off and over his head, exposing wonderful milky skin that Ryan constantly coo’d and lushed over. Ryan followed suit in removing his own clothing, piling everything at the foot of the bed before he felt the cool air press all over bare skin. It was a freeing, clothes often making him feel restricted and over-heated, and he so enjoyed every moment he got to see his love as bare as God intended.

Ryan took a moment to just stare, eyes tracing over freckled skin that almost looked like dark orbs in contrast to how Michael’s skin seemed to glow in the dark. He trailed down to examine his perfectly erect nipples, down along the expanse of his torso, how wonderfully shapely and toned his hips and waist were, half-hard cock that definitely needed attention… and those thighs. Fuck… Ryan could just about imagine all the wonderful marks and bites he could plant there, squeezing the soft flesh as Michael lost himself in pure bliss-

“You just gonna stand there and look or are you going to touch at some point tonight?” Shaking out of this thoughts Ryan threw Michael a dark smirk before moving onto the bed, crawling over the younger as strong arms perched at either side of the lad’s head.

“Just imagining all the things I plan on doing to you tonight, got caught in the moment.”  Seeing Michael’s mouth open slightly gave Ryan the perfect opportunity as he swooped down and captured those lips against his, teeth and tongues clashing together in desperation as Michael’s arms swooped up to grasp tightly against Ryan’s back. He loved pain, the feeling of nails scraping down his skin or teeth digging into his muscle. It made the vampire shiver in delight, and Michael was definitely working him over as he clutched into the vampire and moved his hands along his spine. Ryan let a muffled moan escape as he broke apart from their kiss and moved down to litter his jaw and neck with as many nips and kisses he could.

“You drive me crazy, baby… you realize this don’t you?” It was hard to concentrate as Michael moved with need below him, pushing his hips up against Ryan’s as their lengths brush and pressed together, creating the friction that Ryan had thus so far been neglecting him. He tisked softly before moving down to swirl his tongue around and unsuspecting nipple, flickering over the bud before suckling it greedily into his mouth. He felt Michael quiver as he let out a small cry of need, a hand beckoning Ryan to stay as he worked his little human up more.

“Ryan… Ryan fuck that feels so good… damn-” The one thing he loved most about his enhanced senses was hearing whenever Michael’s heart rate picked up, a constant drum that got more erratic with each new sensation that washed over the boy’s body. Right now it sounded like it was going to explode right out of his chest, and if it were any other scenario Ryan might of worried. However as he moved a hand up to give attention to the neglected nipple he knew Michael was just bursting with lust as his breathing caught and hitched in his throat.

“Such a beautiful mate, fuck Michael- you don’t even know half of what you do to me, such a pure little tease…” Suddenly his mouth and hand were moving away and the boy whined at the loss before those lips attached themselves back onto soft skin, tongue jutting out to trace along each and every groove and bump of muscle in it’s path. He left a few more love bites as he went on, littering Michael’s skin with more lovely bruises and red marks for him to gush over later in the Mirror. He looked up to examine his love’s face, smirking wildly as he pushed his body lower, level with twitching and needy hips as Michael’s eyes grew a bit wide when he noticed two sharp fangs slipping down past where he imagined Ryan’s canine’s to be…

“If you fucking bite my dick I swear to god I will - Fuck!” Honestly, Ryan knew better than that! He wasn’t cruel or a bastard, so instead he hid his teeth as he wrapped needy lips around the tip of Michael’s cock, smirking at the boy’s expression and fluttering lids as he easily slid more of him into his mouth. He wanted to have the look of Euphoria glued to his memory forever, how he made that perfect ‘O’ shape with his mouth as Ryan slid down his shaft and easily burrowed himself into small curls of hair at the base. He felt frantic fingers tug and burrow into his blonde locks , trying to keep Ryan in place as a wonderful and wet heat enveloped him whole. He could tell that Michael was trying desperately not to buck into the man, and Ryan didn’t fault him for it as he slipped his hands down to cup the wonderful globes of his ass and squeeze. Michael squeaked and lifted himself up, pressing in deeper as Ryan suckled and licked along as much as he could before pulling himself up and off with an obscene 'Pop!’.

“You and I both know that’s not what you want, baby - tell me what you need of me sweetheart.” At this point Michael was nothing but a panting and needy mess, his cute erection pressed tightly against his abdomen as he fought for the words he wanted so desperately to say.

“F-fuck me, please… I need you inside of me so badly-” Michael keened as Ryan’s crooked smile turned dark, the need overflowing as he leaned up on his knees and grabbed onto those wonderfully plush thighs. He wanted nothing more than to dig his fangs into that soft sensitive flesh, wanted to hear Michael squeal in delight before he fucked him senseless, wanted him to feel how truly orgasmic it felt to have vampire toxin released into your bloodstream.

“I will baby… soon. I want to do something else first. Do you trust me?” It was a stark contrast to what he told Michael earlier on in the night, and with the ecstatic nod that came from him Ryan felt himself relax before showing the boy his fangs, letting him know exactly what he was planning on doing. All Michael did was wait, breathing picking up slightly as he opened his legs happily for his vampire, nodding once more in approval that he wanted this just as much as Ryan did. With a small groan Ryan leaned down to nuzzle against the inside of one of those amazing thighs, kissing softly against each freckle and imperfection he could find. He still felt a nervousness wash over him, hoping to all that was holy he could control himself and make his mate feel good through all of this, make him feel special and wanted and not like some blood bag he needed to suckle on. He gave a tiny nip to gage Michael’s reaction, fangs grazing lazily against the skin as he heard a small moan  escape from the younger.

“Ryan… please… do it.” He didn’t need any more reassurance than that before sinking his fangs down slowly, piercing two perfectly shaped holes as blood flowed freely into his mouth. He heard the sharp cry above him, but he was all too focused on the taste the he longed for ever since he met his little spitfire a few years ago. It was just as sweet as he imagined it to be, tasting like cherries dipped in the sweetest honey nectar on earth,  sugary and enticing and addicting as hell. A hand came up to grip onto Michael’s leg as he steadied the boy, calming himself down long enough to inject some of that wonderful toxin into his system. Tiny little whimpers soon turned into moans, skin heating up into a flush as Michael’s body began to move with need against the mattress. Ryan looked up and grinned at the sight of his human, so enthralled and excited as his mouth hung open, watching the vampire hungrily as he slurped and suckled as much as he could. Ryan felt his own body beginning to ache, needing to fill his mate up so badly and reward him for being so good, so strong for him. He didn’t want to let go, not yet, but he knew if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to stop himself later. Slowly he moved his fangs up and out, lapping up all the access blood that trickled down his pale skin. It was such an amazing contrast, light against dark, and if he wrote poetry Ryan was sure he could fill up pages about how visually pleasing this all looked.

“How do you feel, baby?” He really didn’t need to ask, the fire and heat obvious in Michael’s body as his leaking cock pressed almost painfully to his tummy, hands wanting so badly to touch himself but holding back in fear of punishment from the elder of the two.

“I, I feel so warm, so- so fucking good. Shit- why didn’t we do this sooner?” Ryan couldn’t help the slow rumbling chuckle that overcame him, moving off over toward the nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube.

“Because - you make me want to lose control of myself Michael. If you tasted what I just did, you’d never want to stop. You’re a drug, plain and simple. Now before I ruin the mood and the toxin wears off, I want you to sit up. You’re going to ride me like a good little mate.” Michael let out a small noise and complied, crawling up and over to where Ryan was standing over the bed. He grabbed the lube from him and slowly squeezed out the cool liquid, warming it up between his hands before wrapping thin fingers around Ryan- coating him everywhere he could. It felt amazing to have his mate touching him like this, expertly coating down the expanse of his shaft and back up to cover the tip, curious thumbs swirling over his slit as he lets out his own soft mumblings of need.  

A small chuckle broke free as Ryan crooked an eye open, looking down curiously at his mate and lifting a brow. Michael sensed his curiosity and shook his head, leaning up to place a quick kiss against the vampire's neck. "You look like you're glowing - I was going to make an Edward joke but thought better of it." A small yelp came out as Ryan reached down to playfully swat at the boy's ass, shaking his head in disapproval before sitting back down on the bed and pulling the boy in his lap.

"I swear, letting you read Twilight was the biggest mistake of my life." Shaking his head he grabbed the lube from the other, slicking up a few fingers as he leaned the two back against the headboard. Michael got the hint as he raised his ass slightly, allowing for better access as Ryan spread his cheeks apart. "You're so eager, aren't you pet? Wanting my cock to fill you up, make you feel that buzz all over again- make you mine completely like a true mate." The lad mewled at those promising words, bucking his hips up against Ryan's hands , and just as he was about to voice his needs he felt a finger play along his rim, begging for entrance. All he could do was shift against him as that single digit sunk delicately into his hole, grabbing onto the other with all of his might and trying to sink further he rocked against him.  

"Ry- Ah!" Soon a second was added, slipping in perfectly as Ryan worked up a slow pump. He shifted his gaze when he felt something wet against his leg, and his breath nearly caught at the sight of a few driplet's of Michael's blood that must of escaped when the two shifted around. The sweet smell enveloped him, making his eyes turn from those bright blues into a sharp golden color, different from the bloodlust red he wore earlier. He arched his fingers up, practically slamming into the boy's prostate as he spread him open as much as he could. If the cries and whimpers above him were any indication along with the boy's wild hips then his lovely little human was ready for him. He moved his fingers out, Michael keening from the loss before Ryan's hands found the boy's hips and positioned him fully above his length.  

"Go ahead baby, sink yourself down." Michael gave a few blinks before wiggling a little, positioning himself as he slowly began to move down. Ryan felt his tip slowly press in before it was quickly enveloped inside, the boy moaning out his name as his knees pressed themselves harshly into the mattress. Ryan helped him out a bit, slowly pushing up and lowering the boy's hips as more and more of his girth was quickly  pressed inside. Ryan was positively lit up as he felt Michael's warmth all around him, a pleased purr rumbling through his chest as fingers dug into those lovely hips. He felt Michael tremble slightly, and realized the boy must be fully seated as he pulled him close to his chest and placed a few loving kisses into his hair.  

"Start moving when you're ready, baby..." Michael nodded and it was a few seconds before Ryan felt himself lift up slightly, rocking teasingly against his base. Ryan grumbled before pressing himself up into the boy, making him squeak softly in response as a slow smirk crept against his lips. "No teasing sweetheart - or else I start taking control." Michael grumbled but he complied, lifting himself up out of Ryan's lap before slamming his hips back down again. Both let out pleased moans at the sensation, Ryan gripping the other tightly as he coaxed him up and down along his cock. The boy's look of bliss looked amazing, and there was nothing Ryan wanted to do more than to sink his fangs back into him and make him feel completely blissed out once more. It seemed that Michael was having the same thoughts, hips rocking faster as he tried to expose his neck and shoulder to his mate.  

"Nowhere noticeable, remember?" Ryan felt his facade breaking as the need took over, trying to just focus on how amazing Michael was as he bounced happily on him, moving so that he could meet Michael with his own thrusts upwards. The boy faltered a bit but soon got back on rhythm as he angled himself so that Ryan could take him as deep as he could go. Ryan positively relished at all the sensations around him, hands moving down to those cheeks as he gripped fiercely into the fesh of the lad's ass. Another loud moan and a sharp movement of hips and Ryan was done, growling low as he moved his mouth desperately to the boy's shoulder. It only took Michael a few moments to realize what was happening, hands moving to grip Ryan's hair tightly as the elder bit down onto his shoulder, fangs prodding through flesh as more blood flowed freely into Ryan's mouth. He lapped it all up eagerly, sucking and injecting that toxin back into Michael's system as the boy shook and cursed in pleasure as he flung his head back.  

"Oh God - Ryan, fuck I c-can't last much longer... fucking hell!" Ryan growled and pulled the boy off his lap, letting go of him in a flurry before slamming his back onto the mattress. It didn't take long for the vampire to take control, spreading the boy's legs as he easily slotted himself between him and found his way back inside. He let out a growl of approval as he watched himself slowly disappear into that lovely hole, Michael screaming at this point to fuck him as hard as he could before the vampire easily complied. It took a few snaps of his hips before he got into a brutal pace, his mouth sinking back down to lap up the flowing blood from Michael's shoulder. He felt every little shake, every quiver of the boy as Ryan quickly found that little bundle of nerves, Michael's heart thundering in his ears as his panting moans  started to get higher in pitch with each thrust.  

The Gent was in desperate need for release, gripping those amazing legs of Michael's as he hiked them securely around his waist, hands coming down to rest snugly alongside the boy's hand. Michael gasped and gripped on tightly, one arm encased around his back while the other snaked down to wrap around his weeping and neglected cock as Ryan drove back into him. All it took was a few deep thrusts and a few quick strokes for Michael to release, orgasm exploding his senses as he cried out for his mate -trembling legs turning into jello as he rode out his high. Ryan felt the wonderful cream hit his skin, growling possessively as he felt his own heat bubbling and swirling inside of his abdomen. It only took a few more thrusts before he slowed, orgasmn spilling rapidly into the boy as he felt him clench and contract around him.  

Michael blinked up blurrily at his boyfriend, crying out once more as he felt himself become nice and full, clutching onto Ryan and wincing when he felt a sharp pain against his shoulder. He turned his head to see the small wound, blood still flowing out as he cursed. Well no tank tops or swimming for him for a while, but somehow he didn't seem bothered by the fact. He gasped softly when Ryan leant forward and lapped up the remainder of the blood that continued to trickle down, blushing softly before relaxing himself more into the mattress.  

"So... so we've had some amazing sex before but that... that was fucking amazing. So whenever Joel is being a prick and not sharing with you -"  

"Then I'll come to you and we'll have a little bit more fun. For now - you need to rest." Slowly Ryan pulled himself out, Michael whining at the loss as a small emptiness settled over him. The blonde coo'd and soothed him with a few kisses before disappearing into their washroom. Stretching he definitely felt every bite and mark Ryan left on him, loving the way it made his heart skip and skin warm. Smiling to himself he watched Ryan come back with rag in hand, scooting over to allow the man to reach everywhere he needed . The cloth moved genty along each of the wounds,  Ryan making sure they weren't bleeding anymore before wiping along his tummy and legs.  

"How are you feeling? Other than the obvious?" Ryan bit his lip a bit nervously, hoping he hadn't taken too much blood from his mate. The dopey smile relieved him a little as he tossed the rag aside so he could slip back into bed.  

"I actually don't feel too bad, a little sleepy but I was expecting that. Otherwise I feel perfect." Ryan sighed in slight relief, placing his lips against Michael's as they kissed soft and slow, enjoying the glow radiating from the two as they quickly settled in against each other. Ryan positioned the boy so that his back was flat against his board chest, wrapping an arm around Michael's waist before kissing the top of his sweaty curls.  

"Good. Go ahead and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Although Ryan didn't need much sleep he still rather enjoyed watching Michael as he did so - monitoring his vitals a new hobby he had been doing lately- with the Brunette's permission of course. He felt him press fully against him, his own hands coming down to curl around the one Ryan draped over him as he felt sleep slowly coming to him.  

"I love you, Ryan..."  

"I love you too, sweetheart."  

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely burntotears with the prompt "Don't trust me" on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading guys <3!


End file.
